voltzwarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Giants
The Giants are a race of massive humanoid beings in a alternate dimension which Finbarhawkes discovered while a massive war was happening with the Dragons. Although completely unaware of the war happening and reluctant at first of joining Finbar, they decided to join the alliance between the species of the planet. =Establishments= Giant's Camp The Giants that Finbarhawkes encountered were at a small camp in a spruce forest. They seemed to be the only of their species on the planet consisting of average giants being cyclops and also others such as Dacks and Helga being the only female in the camp. Athos was the leader of the Giant's Tribe and conferred with Finbar as he wanted to recruit them for the alliance to defeat the godly strength and might of the Dragons. Giants are a less intelligent species, thus making them harder to recruit given their stubborness to take part in a fight alongside a hated enemy, the elves. Athos agreed to join Finbar's Army for a few moments of entertainment watching Finbar fight numerous enemies including Dacks in a arena. After that was accomplished Athos agreed to help Finbar and rally at the Elf capitol city. =Types of Giants= Cyclopses The least powerful and literate of the giants, Cyclopses are shown to be barely even capable of intelligent speach. They are smaller than the other giant races, but their most prominent difference is their single massive eye. The Cyclopes are the most numerous giants and acted as the foot soldiers-of-sorts for the giants in the War of the Dragons. It appears that all the Cyclopes were killed in the Battle for the Universe. Traditional Giants The basic stereotypical giant, they resemble massive humans or orcs. They have immense health and strength but low intelligence. They are slightly stronger and more intelligent than their Cyclops brethren and less powerful than the Frost Giants. Dacks and Helga are of this race. Frost Giants Athos is of a higher race of giants known as Frost Giants. Because Athos is more intellectual and powerful than the normal giants it is easy to assume that Frost Giants are the superior race of giants. =Notable Giants= Athos The leader of the giants and a frost giant, Athos is slightly more intelligent than the others. He agreed to join the Alliance against the dragons after Finbarhawkes convinced him of their existence. Athos fought at the Battle for the Universe and personally killed one of the larger dragons. He survived the battle and joined Rapture with the other races. He later fought in the Battle of Elysium, where he was slain along with Dacks in battle with Merek. Dacks A large giant who does not speak much, Dacks is one if the strongest giants in the camp. As part of Athos' test to see if Finbar could really fight dragons, Finbar was forced to do battle with Dacks. Although Finbar won, Dacks quickly recovered and fought alongside Finbar in the Battle for the Universe. He survived the War with the Dragons. Dacks fought alongside Athos in the Battle of Elysium, but was slain in the End by Merek. Helga The only female seen at the camp, she was usually seen next to Athos. During the battle she fought by throwing logs at Dragons. She survived the War with the Dragons. Helga has since become friends with the Dark Elf child Arya and helped construct many of the houses in Rapture. Helga stayed at Rapture to defend the citizens there during the Battle of Elysium. When Athos and Dacks died in the battle, Helga became the only known surviving giant. Category:NPC characters Category:Characters Category:Affiliations Category:Species Category:Dragon War Category:Season 4 characters Category:Voltz Wars: Season 4